Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of plant fertilizer and soil enhancement, particularly camelid based fertilizers and to methods of making and using fertilizer to feed plants and enhance soil.
Brief Description of Related Art
Traditional fertilizers for houseplants are typically liquid or granular fertilizers that are purchased in a quantity that is measured by the user with a measuring device and then dissolved in a measured amount of water before administering to the soil of houseplants.
The soils of potted plants often resemble the soils of crop fields where repeated planting cycles and cultivation have depleted the available nutrients. Or, equally, the overuse of fertilizers, particularly synthetic chemical fertilizers, has damaged the soil, interfered with natural food cycles, and harmed plant life. Indeed, artificial chemical fertilizers slowly poison the soil by leaving behind salts and acids that kill the bacteria, fungi, and other essential elements of the natural food web.
Healthy soils where plants thrive are alive with complex communities that work as multiple consortia, altogether providing a food web of remarkable efficiency when allowed (or encouraged) to work naturally. An acre of healthy soil can contain up to a ton of microorganisms. Every organism present has a special role and needs its own energy to succeed. Plants not only take up nutrients through their root systems but also secrete through their roots substances that attract and grow beneficial bacteria and fungi.
Nitrogen is the single most important nutrient; the basic building block of amino acids. The so-called nitrogen cycle, which is at the heart of the web of life, must specifically be enhanced for any so-called soil enhancement products to work. Chemical fertilizers that supply nitrogen in the form of nitrates cause plants to bypass the natural microbial-assisted method of offering nutrients. Ultimately, the result is deleterious effects, not enhancement.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a fertilizer composition and delivery system that enhances the overall quality of the soil so that plants can reach their maximum growth potential and health.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a better fertilizer than synthetic chemicals, which eventually destroy plant soil and ultimately harm the very plant itself.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved fertilizer composition for container plants—houseplants, patio containers, or small vegetable/herb gardens—or as a so-called “starter-kit” for transplanting small trees and shrubs.
It is a further object of the invention to provide organic fertilizer-levels of nitrogen/phosphorus/potassium (N—P—K), other essential vitamins and minerals, and multiple beneficial microorganisms in a delivery system that uniquely restores and improves the natural complex soil web that sustains plant life without harming the soil.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a finely fround manure compost wherein the manure particule size is small enough to stay in solution to be carried into the soil, an improvement over other composted manue products.